


And all the world is green

by WTF Marvel Non-MCU 2018 (R_Evolution)



Category: Earth-12041 (Marvel), Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Non-MCU%202018
Summary: Гамора покупает Груту подарок





	And all the world is green

— Гамора, но это ужасно скучно, — сказал Квилл. — Посмотри на все эти... лопаты и грабли и... и я не знаю, что это, но тоже что-то скучное.  
— Мы здесь не для твоего развлечения, — сказала Гамора, с сомнением осматриваясь. Она всю жизнь была максимально далека от садоводства и понятия не имела, что это за предметы развешаны тут по стенам и для чего они нужны. Единственное, что она могла сказать на их счет — так это то, что большинство из них можно с легкостью использовать в качестве оружия. — К тому же, — добавила она, — ты сам предложил мне попробовать поискать подарок в магазине для фермеров.  
— Да, но это я просто так сказал! Я же не думал, что мы реально сюда пойдем! Если бы я заранее знал об этом, то отправил бы с тобой Дракса, ему все равно, куда ходить.  
— А куда, ты думал, мы пойдем? В магазин, где продается эта твоя ужасная музыка?  
— Да хоть бы и так, — Квилл надулся. — Между прочим, Грут любит мою музыку. У него единственного из всех вас отменный музыкальный вкус. А вам должно быть стыдно. Так почему ты хочешь что-то подарить Груту? У него вроде бы не день рождения. У него вообще бывает день рождения?  
— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? — спросил продавец, поймав момент, когда Квилл на секунду прервался, чтобы сделать вдох.  
— Да, — сказал Квилл, облокотившись на прилавок. — Мы хотим купить подарок другу. И он, как бы это сказать, немного древесный. Ладно, возможно, я неточно выразился, на самом деле, он дерево. Друг-дерево. Что бы вы порекомендовали подарить дереву?  
— Простите? — переспросил продавец.  
— Только давайте что-нибудь не вонючее, — сказал Квилл, указывая на мешки, сложенные в углу, — удобрений нам не надо. Не хочу, чтобы он удобрялся на «Милано», там и без этого хватает всяких мерзких запахов.  
— Квилл, иди отдохни, — попросила Гамора, взяв его за плечо и оттащив от прилавка. — Не обращайте на него внимания, — сказала она продавцу. — Нам нужно что-то, что можно подарить... любителю природы, но мы совсем в этом не разбираемся.  
— Любителю природы, — фыркнул Квилл за ее спиной. Продавец настороженно на него покосился.  
— И кто этот ваш любитель природы? — спросил он у Гаморы, но, заметив ее выражение лица, тут же исправился: — Я имею в виду — он эколог? Садовод? Активист «Гринписа»? Просто любит лесные прогулки?  
— Все понемногу, — сказала Гамора, понятия не имея, что значат все эти слова. Краем глаза она следила за Питером. Он бесцельно шатался по магазину, потихоньку подбираясь к стенду с бензопилами, и это несколько беспокоило Гамору.  
С него станется уронить одну из них себе на ногу.  
Продавца, кажется, это тоже беспокоило. Было видно, что ему очень хочется выставить Квилла из магазина, пока он тут что-нибудь не натворил.  
— Мне кажется, ему понравится что-нибудь выращивать, — сказал продавец рассеянно. Его голова явно была занята другим. Он все пытался вытянуть шею так, чтобы Гамора не закрывала ему обзор на действия Квилла.  
— Что? — так же рассеянно сказала Гамора, отвернувшись от прилавка. Квилл находился в опасной близости от острых предметов.  
— Извините, но этот молодой человек, с которым вы пришли, — все-таки не выдержал продавец. — Не могли бы вы ему сказать, чтобы он не делал этого?  
— Чего?  
— Чего угодно. Что бы он ни задумал, просто пусть не делает этого.  
— Давайте побыстрее разберемся с моей покупкой, и я уведу его отсюда, — сказала Гамора. — Сосредоточьтесь.  
— Да, — продавец с некоторым трудом отвлекся от Квилла. — Как я уже сказал, вашему другу может понравиться что-нибудь выращивать. У нас есть специальные подарочные наборы.  
Он поставил на прилавок несколько ярких разноцветных горшочков.  
— Из этого получится вот такой цветок? — с сомнением спросила Гамора, разглядывая их.  
— Да, — кивнул продавец, — тот, который нарисован на упаковке. Выбирайте любой.  
— И подразумевается, что это интересное занятие?  
— Для вас — вряд ли, — сказал продавец. — Для любителя природы — скорее всего.  
Гамора плохо разбиралась в цветах. Они все казались ей одинаково бесполезными.  
— Вот этот, — сказала она наконец. Надпись на этикетке сообщала, что это «Подсолнух». Она не знала, нравятся ли Груту подсолнухи, но этот цветок по крайней мере был больше всех остальных, а больше — значит лучше. Или с цветами все наоборот?  
Гамора вдруг почувствовала себя идиоткой со своей идиотской затеей. Она же вообще ничего не знает о том, что нравится Груту. Сейчас еще окажется, что этот подарок для него оскорбителен.  
Вот Ракета наверняка все знал. Неудивительно, что...  
— Отличный выбор, — сказал продавец. Гаморе захотелось его ударить — просто так. Потому что она хорошо разбиралась в драках и совсем не разбиралась во всем остальном.   
— Эй, эй, Гамора! — Квилл плюхнул на прилавок самую большую бензопилу и, сам того не подозревая, спас продавца от неминуемого избиения. — Давай возьмем еще и это! Подарим ее Драксу! А еще купим хоккейную маску, и он будет точно как тот чувак из того фильма, ну, ты помнишь...  
— Это не продается. Выставочный образец, — сказал продавец, усиленно подмигивая Гаморе. Она не совсем поняла, что это должно было значить.  
— Ты слышал, Питер, это не продается, — сказала она. — И можешь радоваться, мы уже уходим.  
— Уже? Мне только начало тут нравиться, — болтал Квилл, пока она рассчитывалась с продавцом. — Что ты купила? — он потянулся, чтобы заглянуть в пакет, Гамора перехватила его руку. — Ну и не говори, я все равно спрошу у Грута и узнаю, что это!  
Когда они направились к выходу, продавец выдохнул с облегчением.  
— И все-таки, это не в твоем стиле, дарить кому-то подарки. Мне вот ты никогда ничего не дарила, — сказал Квилл, пока они возвращались на «Милано».  
— Зачем мне что-то тебе дарить? — спросила Гамора.  
— Вот и я о том же! — Квилл с подозрением покосился на нее.  
— Смотри, что там, — Гамора наугад махнула рукой в надежде отвлечь Квилла. Вообще-то обычно это было несложно, куда сложнее было заставить его на чем-то сосредоточиться. Но иногда, если ему было интересно, то сбить его с пути становилось невозможно. Ей не хотелось бы, чтобы он принялся выяснять истинные мотивы покупки этого дурацкого желтого цветка.

— Вот, — сказала Гамора, ставя пакет на стол перед Грутом. — Это тебе.  
Ракета тут же подозрительно прищурился и прижал уши.  
— Это еще что за штука? — спросил он.  
— Ничего особенного, — сказала Гамора так, как будто это и правда было ничего особенного. Она с некоторой опаской поглядывала на дверь в каюту Квилла. Он ведь мог только притвориться, что ушел спать — ему слишком хотелось посмотреть, как Гамора будет вручать свой подарок. Весь день он изводился сам и изводил ее своими подмигиваниями, подталкиваниями и многозначительными намекающими разговорами. Дракс даже решил, что Квилл болен какими-то странными судорогами, что для Дракса было неудивительно.  
— Ничего особенного? — Ракета протянул к пакету лапы.   
— Я есть Грут, — сказал Грут и забрал его сам.  
— Да я знаю, что это не мне, — отмахнулся Ракета. — Я просто хотел посмотреть, что там, я не собирался присваивать это.  
— Я есть Грут!  
— Да ладно, можешь смотреть первым, раз ты такой. Я уверен, что там нет ничего интересного, — Ракета демонстративно отвернулся, но скосил глаза так, чтобы все равно все видеть.  
— Цветок? — воскликнул он, как только Грут достал его из пакета. — Ты принесла ему набор для выращивания цветов? Да он может эти крутаковы цветы на самом себе сотнями выращивать!  
Гамора вздохнула. Момент, чтобы застать Грута одного, без Ракеты, можно было прождать целую вечность, так что она даже и не стала пытаться, но как же этот фларгов енот все портил.  
— Я есть Грут, — сказал Грут.  
— Да, но она могла выбрать что-то полезное! Плазменную винтовку, например!  
— Я есть Грут.  
— Я знаю, что тебе она не нужна, но зато она пригодилась бы мне!  
— Я есть Грут!  
— Ладно, — Ракета скрестил лапы на груди и недобро уставился на Гамору, — Грут говорит — спасибо, очень мило. Ему нравится желтый цвет. Он обязательно попробует его вырастить. Но в следующий раз подари лазерную пушку.  
— Я есть Грут!  
— Ладно, последнего он не говорил, — проворчал Ракета.  
— Да ничего особенного, — повторила Гамора, втайне мечтая придушить Ракету — несильно, но так, чтобы он ненадолго отключился. — Я просто проходила мимо, заметила это и подумала, что оно может тебя развлечь.  
— Я есть Грут, — кивнул Грут.  
— Ну конечно, — скривился Ракета, — а вот проходя мимо оружейного склада, ты почему-то ни единого раза не подумала — «О, это может развлечь Ракету! Принесу-ка я ему парочку особо развлекательных образцов!»  
— Я есть Грут, — сказал Грут.  
— Нет, я благодарный! Просто на кой фларг мне был нужен тот устаревший лазер? Мог бы притащить и что-нибудь поновее!  
— Что, я все пропустил? — Квилл выглянул из своей каюты. — Так и знал, что не надо было уходить. Гамора наверняка забыла вам сказать, что в некотором роде это подарок от нас обоих. Ну то есть, конечно, идея была ее, но без моей помощи она бы не справилась. Это я предложил ей сходить в магазин для фермеров, потому что там продаются всякие природные штучки, правда, для этого нам пришлось сделать крюк и заглянуть на Землю, но это пустяки. Никогда не помешает навестить родную планету!  
— Просто проходила мимо? — спросил Ракета с подозрительным видом.  
— Ты же знаешь, как Квилл любит все преувеличивать, — безразличным голосом ответила Гамора.  
Для полного счастья здесь не хватало только Дракса, который спросил бы: «Сделать крюк из чего?» — или что-то в этом духе.  
— Я есть Грут, — сказал Грут, и Ракета уставился на Гамору еще более подозрительно.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, забираясь Груту на плечо, — пойдем-ка, поможешь мне проверить кое-что в двигателях. Нам пора улетать с этой крутаковой планеты.

Через несколько дней Грут привел Гамору в свою каюту.  
— Я есть Грут, — сказал он, показывая на цветочный горшок, стоящий на столе под лампой, имитирующей солнечный свет.  
Из земли торчал маленький зеленый росток.  
— Я есть Грут, — повторил Грут.  
— Хорошо, — сказала Гамора, — кажется, эта штука оказалась не такой бесполезной, как я думала. Даже если она не вырастет такой, как на картинке, по крайней мере, она хоть как-то вырастет.  
— Я есть Грут, — сказал Грут, покачав головой. Наверное, он хотел сказать, что ему безразлично, каким будет цветок, потому что он все равно будет красивым. А может быть, он говорил про что-то совсем другое.  
Гамора присела на кровать. Вот сейчас, в этот редкий момент, когда Ракеты и остальных нет рядом, она могла бы нормально поговорить с Грутом. Сказать ему что-то вроде: «Я не знаю, что делать, когда мне кто-то нравится, потому что раньше мне не нравился никто, а следовать советам, прочитанным в дурацких журналах Квилла, было бы совсем глупо. Это все равно что следовать советам самого Квилла, только еще хуже. Хотя, совет про подарки вроде бы оказался не таким уж тупым».  
Еще она могла бы сказать: «Конечно, я не претендую на то, чтобы занять место Ракеты, но если подумать, то у нас с ним есть кое-что общее: я тоже результат экспериментов, и тоже злюсь на весь мир, и нуждаюсь в ком-нибудь, кого я буду ненавидеть меньше всех».  
Или: «Просто, знаешь, все остальные варианты какие-то совсем уж неподходящие: один слишком злой, другой слишком тупой, а третий вообще Питер Квилл. На этом фоне ты очень выгодно смотришься. Ты хотя бы не говоришь глупостей. А даже если все-таки иногда говоришь, то я их все равно не понимаю».  
Или: «Я раньше не встречала никого, кто был бы добрым не из-за глупости, слабости или трусости, а просто потому что он такой сам по себе. У меня большие способности по части ненависти, и совсем никаких — по части любви, но мне кажется, с твоей помощью я могла бы научиться».  
В-общем, Гамора могла бы наговорить много чего, но сказала она:  
— Я есть Грут.  
И Грут все понял правильно.

— Эй, Гэмми, — сказал Ракета, заглядывая к ней в каюту, — я там наконец-то закончил монтировать освещение для вашего садика, и Грут зовет тебя посмотреть, что получилось.  
— Сейчас приду, — сказала Гамора, откладывая в сторону последний «Вестник вооружения».  
— Вам еще не надоело? — спросил Ракета. — Ну ладно Грут, он любит ковыряться в земле, но я никак не думал, что ты так долго продержишься.  
— Оказалось, что это забавно, — ответила Гамора, пожав плечами. — Тебе тоже стоит попробовать.  
— Не, — махнул лапой Ракета, — я делаю всякие штуки вроде климат-контроля и автоматического полива, которые заказывает мне Грут, вот и все мое участие, и пусть так и останется.  
Он остановился на пороге, обернулся и добавил:  
— К тому же, я не хочу тебе мешать. Ты все равно занимаешься всем этим только ради того, чтобы побыть с ним, разве мое присутствие все не испортит?  
— Конечно, нет, — возразила Гамора, — с чего ты вообще это взял?  
— С того, — Ракета усмехнулся. — Таким, как мы, нужны такие, как он. Для равновесия. Так что давай, иди и сажай цветочки, рыхли землю, подсаживай червей или что вы там с ними делаете.  
— Ты не возражаешь? — неожиданно для самой себя спросила Гамора.  
— У меня нет исключительных прав на то, чтобы дружить с ним, правда? Так что нет, я не возражаю. К тому же, — Ракета оскалился в неприятной улыбке, — мы с тобой оба ведь понимаем, что мое место ты никогда не займешь. Даже не приблизишься к нему.  
— Я и не претендую, — сказала Гамора, почти что не соврав.  
— Вот и хорошо, — улыбка Ракеты стала еще неприятнее. — А теперь иди, а я отвлеку чем-нибудь Квилла, чтобы он не увязался следом. Давай, пока я не передумал быть милым и понимающим.  
Гамора кивнула ему, и Ракета кивнул в ответ и вышел из каюты.  
— Эй, Квилл, иди-ка сюда, покажу тебе один фокус! — услышала Гамора его удаляющийся голос.  
Ракета, конечно, был полностью прав — и насчет причин, и насчет места, которое она занимала в жизни Грута — бесконечно далекое от первого.  
Но пара часов равновесия все равно была лучше, чем ничего, даже если за него приходилось платить ковырянием в проклятой земле.


End file.
